Boboiboy X MechAmato fanfic: The Hero I Admires
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: The main 5 went missing after a Major space battle and everything becomes peaceful once again. Years have been passed and the history opens up a new chapter. And here comes Amato who admires the gang, especially the one who's called, Boboiboy. What will happen to Amato in his Adventure? Will he finally achieve his dream and meet them? [WARNING FOR FUTURE!AU And broken English :"D]
1. Chapter 1

Another failure.

Another simple calculating mistake which impacts all his efforts for weeks, hours each day he dedicated his time to work on his gizmos and wires covered with stainless steel, typing variola patterns of numbers and variables, hoping that he will succeed, but it's not. Just another failure.

He bumps his head to the bed and sighed. Papers and sketches were scattered, showing blueprints of several techs designs with a big red cross mark that were written with a whiteboard marker.

His room was a mess, but he did not care anymore. All he can do now, is just sigh.

"What can i do now?"

He was alone.

He had No one.

Not even a friend at school.

Why?

They thought that he's a weirdo. Making robots, techs, gizmos and such, those people only be friends for him for granted. He rejected them all, and now, nobody wants to be with him.

His parents? Never ask the author. His mother is a baker and his father is a businessman. He rarely spends time together with them. He was closer to his mother compare to his father, due to business call and document that his father needs to work on.

What can he do now?

.

.

.

.

He looked up at a poster on the wall of the room, showing a boy in orange about to fight crimes with a power watch on active stage. He could see the burning flame of the spirit, light on his eyes with full of confidence.

He sighed again.

"Amato will never give up. Amato will find you, No matter if you're trapped in the corner of the universe..."

He smiled and got up, continue to do some researches and reading more books. He will find a way, to find the person, he admires the most...

"...Boboiboy!"

...without knowing something big will come to him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello guys! I came here just to publish my Secret AU-/SHOT

No seriously, i've been holding this AU for like, maybe a year or more so enjoy :D

Rate and Review? please? anyone? i accept critics but do not kill me-/lah

btw, i accept indo, malay n english review only :DD


	2. Chapter 2

Boboiboy and MechAmato © Monsta

The author would not take any material benefit from this literature

It's been 2 years, since the time he become so obsessed with Boboiboy, the main 5, and TAPOPS. He already knew about the story, long ago . . . when he was 3 and his mother used to tell him a bedtime story about the "Legendary TAPOPS team" . . .

 _You are the chosen one, Amato….._

He likes the story tho. A LOT.

 _You are the one who's going to find him….._

. . . where the main 5 are able to stop the battle of the universe . . .

 _The one who will unite them Once again….._

. . . saving so many people (or maybe, in this case, aliens LOL) life from that chaotic battle between galaxies . . .

 _And lighten up the burning spirit of the next chapter of the history….._

. . . to preserve and embrace the future.

 _Put faith on yourself, Amato…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Huh? What was that?" Amato goes back to his full self-conscious state and look around his room, searching on the source of those whispers that he heard before. Nothing. He sighs of disappointment.

"I bet it just my sub-conscious mind that goes wild and throwing those weird stuffs to my logic sense. Working until midnight is really NOT good for our health." He talked to himself. Another silence. No one else is there inside of his room beside of himself.

"I guess it's just you and me, myself….. Ooh, also that chicken who stands on the window over there." He said again, looking at the window, as the blue-feathered chicken clucks and moves its head, staring him with its- chicken stare.

"cluck?"

Feeling weird by the power of the chicken stare, Amato looked at the clock and decided to rap up, tidy all the messes, materials and the blueprints up and say hello the human's best soulmate, a big, comfy, soft bed. Just calling it as a day and-

CCCKRAAASSSSSHHHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

Author note: Ho yea from this point, this is going to be so interesting….. I wish.

Rate and review?


	3. Chapter 3

Boboiboy and MechAmato © Monsta

The author would not take any material benefit from this literature

" _Mom, what did TAPOPS do on that era?"_

" _TAPOPS is an organization where they tracked and protect all the power spheres from the hands of evil, they said."_

" _Power….. sphere? what is that?"_

" _From what the legend says my dear, a power sphere is like a round robot that have amazing super-powers."_

" _Amato want to have one! Can i?"_

" _No you can't, Amato dear… it's just a legend. Besides, they are very precious and dangerous at the same time too. That's why the bad guys want to own them, to rule the galaxies. Or even, the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"_

" _Woaah…."_

" _But sometimes, the good guys can also have a power sphere partner. They are special, because they are the chosen one….."  
"Cool!"_

" _And one of them is the leader of the legendary heroes, Boboiboy! He has a power sphere as a friend, its super-power is Teleportation!"_

" _So…. Only the chosen good guy that can have a power sphere?"_

" _yup"_

" _Is….. Amato… the chosen one?"_

" _Amato…. Of course you are. You are the chosen one to become mother and father's son."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"This is not possible right? I'm just dreaming right? Power spheres are just on the outer space right? Please tell me that I'm dreaming now. I am going to take paracetamol and put a cold wet towel on my forehead and diagnose myself as a boy who suffered schizophrenia!" Said Amato while walking forward and backward. Still refused to believe on what his eyes see, a red, round, egg-shaped glass capsule has just landed inside his room, hitting the floor so hard until it cracked in some area and leaving permanent black marks on several places.

Inside of it, it's visible to his eyes that there is a red power sphere with some yellow lines, purple-maroon-colored area between its 2 robotic eyes, and some gray on several spots. That power sphere is might be on its dormant state, since the robotic eye is not illuminating any light or even not showing anything….. active.

That thing is basically just ruined Amato's last step to enjoy the best part of life, literally-/ok stop babbling here.

He still walks forward and back, worrying of getting busted by his parents and received 2 hours lectures from both mother and father, or being diagnose of having schizophrenia or other types of hallucination disorder, all big thanks to this capsule with a power sphere inside-

"Wait a minute. Did I just say, a power sphere before?"

((Author: *inhale* Boi))

"cluck cluck?"

"I'm not the chosen one…. Right?" he asked. The blue chicken just can only stare from the window, with that-kind of stare. Come to think of it, where did the chicken come from?-/wey focus!

Amato approached the capsule, wiped the dirty glass of the capsule and stared the mecha.

"Woaah, it's awesome! I can finally see a power sphere right in front of my eyes! It looks so cool!" he mumbles.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"VOICE RECOGNITION OF AMATO, SON OF A****** HAS BEEN ACCEPTED! POWER SPHERE MECHABOT IS READY TO BE ACTIVATED!"

"wait whaa-?"

The capsule has broken down to several pieces, releasing smokes as the process of activation occurs. Amato can only cover his face with his arms, cough and close his eyes. He heard some kind of electronic sounds, existence of a blue light can he sense even with closed eyes. Blows of winds that came from the activation process can he feel thru his wrist, blowing smoothly but quite strong. He didn't know anything else since he cover his eyes.

Not reaching a minute and the activation is finished. He opened his eyes and see the silhouette of a round object floating approached him. With the color of red dominates the color of the robot and the sky-blue robotic eye and dark "pupil", the power sphere greets him.

"Hi Amato, I'm Mechabot, the 6th generation of the power spheres."

"what is going on here? How did you know my name? What do you want from me? And why did you come here? Tell me!"

"Woa woa woa….. calm down there. It might be surprising but calm down…. Stay cool. I have no intention to harm you."

"How can I be so sure….. that you won't hurt me?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain it, but TAPOPS choose you to become my partner?"

"They…. Choose me?"

"Yes. Directly from Boboiboy's request."

Amato: *chokes*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note: About Mechabot is being the 6th gen. Power sphere, it was mentioned on the description on mechabot's FB page, but it was long time ago and I had no chance to screenshot it. _(:'D

Rate and Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**BoBoiBoy and MechAmato © Monsta**

 **The writer will not gain any material benefit from this piece of literature**

 **WARNING**

 **-incorrect grammar**

 **-future!AU**

 **Enjoy Reading**

"Wait. Directly from boboiboy….. himself? But how?"

"This might be a little bit complicated to explain. So…. Umm… you know TAPOPS right?"

"Yes…? Tracker And Protector Of PowerSpheres…. Right?"

"Correct. And did you know about the legend of the main 5?"

"BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang? together they saved the power sphere and stopped the battle of the Universe…. Right?"

"Once again, correct."

"Then what's the connection between those question with you?"

"By stopping the battle of the universe, the main 5 gain fame and TAPOPS become so popular than before…"

"Well, not on earth obviously. So?"

"Thanks to the fame, our base had been figured out and there might be a big chance for the bad guys to attack the base and grab us the power spheres."

Amato can just listen and sit on the bed.

"In order to make sure the power spheres are safe, some of us were being evacuated to different region of the galaxies. And we are mostly going to have a partner according to compatibility. I don't know why BoBoiBoy chooses you from all living creatures in the galaxy but…. Seeing your room full with blueprints and gizmos…. I guess we are compatible enough." Explain Mechabot while floating around Amato's room.

Amato nodded and chuckles a little, agreeing the statement of Mechabot. But there was something missing…

"Mechabot…"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever see his face? Or maybe…. Did you know where he is now?" Ask Amato, hoping for a clue.

"Him? Ah! I'm sorry, but I don't know….. he just send an email to TAPOPS and my system. I'm so sorry"

Amato sigh. He was hoping that he could find a clue on where the hero he admires is, or maybe having a clue on how he looks like right now. He sigh, between disappointment, or despair. He looked again at the floating power sphere in front of him, thinking that at least he got noticed by his "senpai".

"By the way, what's your power?"

"Me? Ohoho….. I'll keep that as a surprise until morning comes. But right now, you need to clean all these mess before—"

"ALAMAK! You are right! My parents must never know this! Not even your existence in my room! Or else I will be in big trouble!" Amato ran and tries to clean the black marked ashes(?) but failed. He then tried to hide the capsule by putting it inside his closet, and found a piece of paper that attached on it. He picked it up, and read.

 _Dear Amato, son of A*****,_

 _We had some difficulties on the base and we need your help to take care of Mechabot for us. I have been noticing you that you admire me a lot so can I ask you a favor? Take care of Mechabot and don't let any bad guys take it from you. You are one of the chosen ones, like me :D_

 _Take care of him for me, Amato. We, TAPOPS put trust on you. I, Trust you. Be a good guardian and admirer, for me :D_

 _-BoBoiBoy_

"He knows me—" said Amato quietly.

"What happen, Amato?"

"I got noticed, by him. HE PUT TRUST ON ME! AHAHHAHA!" Tears of happiness comes out from Amato's eyes, feeling grateful and happy, of being noticed. He then rolled on his bed while holding the note, while Mechabot can only watched him with a "sweat drop" emoji.

"Apologize for ruining your excitement, but it's almost midnight and you're being too loud. What if your parents wake up and check your room?" Mechabot asked.

"Ah… ahahhahahah….. I'm sorry….. I better close the closer first and search for a good hiding place for you." Amato replied. He then stood up and closed the closet, while walking around the room with Mechabot beside him, looking for a good spot for hiding him.

.

.

.

.

" _Ah, Mechabot arrived to the destination safe and sound. The time has come…. Amato." *smiles*_

.

.

.

.

 **Author: *burried herself into blanket again* RnR?**


End file.
